Will think of a title later
by More-Elsanna-I-Incest
Summary: Quick smut fic gp!anna, Elsanna, incest


_I honestly don't even know. This is my first smut and I don't even know what to say. I literally just gunned this out and it's probably terrible but here you go. Judge me as you must. _

_**WARNING**_

_pwp, gp!anna, anal fingering, rimjob and just plain old sex. If you don't go for any of that stuff I would advise you not to continue reading from this point on._

Elsa woke begrudgingly, blinking into the darkness trying to find what pulled her from her sleep. It took only a moment for her to notice the shift of Anna's behind as it pressed into her, short, broken breaths coming from the girl herself. It took another moment for her to realize exactly what it was Anna's was doing when she heard her name slip between sharp pants.

Anna starts as an arm snakes over her side, removing her hand from her member before a cooler one replaced it, giving it a gentle squeeze. She stuttered out a cut off apology, jerking into the older girl's palm. She shivered slightly as frosted breath blew over her exposed neck.

"You woke me. I was having a nice sleep you know?" Elsa gave her shaft a light tug, running her thumb over sensitive glands, she can feel Anna throb against her palm.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet, I was just- Oh gods Elsa" Anna thrust into her sister's hand as she circled her tip, letting out a small whimper.

Elsa smiled to herself 'cute'. Though she was a little miffed at being woken, she loved nothing more than making her sister writher with pleasure and with the way Anna was pressing into her right now, she knew exactly how to please the younger girl. "Though you were making quite a bit of noise, that wasn't what woke me" She slid her free hand down between them, cupping her small behind "It was this eager little thing and I have a feeling it wasn't a mistake that it just so happened to be pressing so snuggly into me hm?"

Anna's breath caught as her sister's lithe digits wormed their way between her cheeks, prodding at her entrance. It didn't take much teasing before a finger could easily slip inside and with the added persistence of Elsa's thumb still circling her tip, gathering the leaking precum, it wasn't long till Anna was pressing back into her, silently asking for more. She found herself disappointed and slightly disoriented though when her sister released her member, pulling away altogether. "E-Elsa?" she could feel herself twitching with want and felt like crying at the prospect of having to finish herself off without the help of her sister.

"Get on your hands and knees and raise your behind to face me" her mind still fogged from having the pleasure ripped away so suddenly, Anna slowly moved to do as she was told, though slightly confused as to what was going on. It wasn't until Elsa had her cheeks spread and a cool, wet object was forcing its way into her that she realized what Elsa had in mind.

"Oh!" surprised but most definitely pleased with this turn of events, Anna pressed herself back into the intruding appendage. "My gods Elsa I never knew you could do that with your tongue!" though her sister had used her mouth to please her in many ways before, this was something new and something she'd be making sure there was a repeat of.

Elsa moaned into her sister in reply. Though this was completely new territory for her, it was something she'd entertained the idea of for some time now, she'd wondered how she and her sister would find it and if Anna's breathy moans and her own gathering of heat in her lower regions were anything to go by, she'd say they were both thoroughly enjoying it. She did however, notice Anna's hand had snuck its way down to help herself along. With the heat between her legs not leaving anytime soon and the likeliness Anna was going to be more than too exhausted to aid her in that if she let her carry on, she pulled back, enjoying the way Anna's hole twitched slightly before puckering. Anna carried on, barely noting her sister had stopped "Anna, lay down and roll over, I want you inside me, now" Elsa demanded, her voice husky from her arousal as she gave her sister a gentle shove to help her along.

"Elsa.." Anna couldn't help but let out a whine. She was close and wanted desperately to finish but the thought of her sister's warmth around her was a welcoming one so she obliged her sister, rolling onto her back, holding herself back from thrusting upwards as her sister lowered herself onto her. The throaty moan Elsa let out as she took Anna's full length was enough to make her cum then and there but she held on, knowing Elsa would probably pout for some time if she were to do so. "Elsa, I love you and all but you need to hurry or I'm going to be cumming by myself in a moment"

"Shut up and let me-" she trailed off into a series of quick pants as she rode her sister fast and hard in an effort to get her release.

"Shiiiiit, Elsa, I can't-!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Sorry- Oh gods, Elsaaaa!" Anna couldn't hold on any longer, her vision going white as she let go. Her vision cleared only for her to notice Elsa hadn't stopped "Elsa, I can't- I can't keep going"

"You. Woke. Me. Up. For. This. You. Are. Going. To. Let. Me. Damn. Well. Finish" Elsa managed to pant out "Ohgodscummingannaimcumming!" Anna felt her sister tighten around her, her back arching as short, ragged pants left her in quick succession before she collapsed on top of the redhead beneath her.

Anna let her sister rest on her for a few minutes, allowing the girl to come down from her high before gently pushing her off and slipping herself out, pulling the older girl to her chest, laying a soft kiss to her damp forehead. "That was nice" her sister chuckled, Anna smiled against her skin.

"Can I go to sleep now without worry of any interruption?" Elsa gently pinched her sister's side in mock annoyance.

"Of course your majesty"

Elsa smiled softly allowing her eyelids to droop "Goodnight my love"

"Sleep well my love"


End file.
